Haunted: Dead or Alive
by Princess-Josie-Riki
Summary: The Sequel to The Wrath of Ammo Baron.EXE. A Shantae Creepypasta featuring Techno Baron.EXE and Ammo Baron.EXE (the horror forms and Creepypasta versions of Techno Baron and Ammo Baron from the Shantae series). Co-written by tarzanwothaz.


Techno Baron sadly walks down the corridor in his lair, worried about the disappearance of his friend, Ammo Baron. It's been so long since Ammo Baron was last seen after he was defeated by Shantae. His army had disbanded the day after he vanished. Now, many people were never found, but that didn't concern Techno Baron. What concerns him is that Ammo Baron was missing.

"Oh, Ammo," Techno Baron said sadly. "Wherever you are, I hope you're okay. If only you are still here, I would've been there for you."

The Techno Grunts came up to him as one of them said, "Hey, boss! Why are you talking about Ammo Baron out loud? What's wrong?"

"I'm worried that Ammo Baron is missing." replied Techno Baron. "You know, I was gonna tell you to get back to work, but I'm too upset to do that. What am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe you should look for him." another Techno Grunt suggested.

"Maybe you're right." said Techno Baron. "I guess I should look for him. He's probably worried by now."

Techno Baron entered his Jeep, started the engine, and drove out of the factory and straight to Sequin Land. He searched for his friend, Ammo Baron, for an hour. He checked every place but there is no sign of him anywhere. The only place in Sequin Land that he didn't check yet is the forest. So, he drove into it.

He parked his Jeep at the entrance, got off and turned on his flashlight as he entered the forest. The sound of the crickets and birds made him a feeling that is like in the Tarzan movies.

"Ammo Baron!" he called, "Ammo Baron, where are you?"

Like, come on. Who could get lost in a forest like that? There's no way Ammo Baron can be in here. Up ahead is an eerie red glow shining through the trees..Could it be a campfire? Is there someone camping in here? Techno Baron stepped closer and closer until he saw something. It just glows light a lightbulb. Very shiny. It's edges are square shaped with a pyramid-shaped top. There is blood dripping down from the top. He looked up and saw a body impaled from above. This being is wearing a blue coonskin cap. And a blue trench coat?

"Ammo...Baron...?" he asked in horror and dismay.

Ammo Baron didn't respond. he was cold and emotionless and there was even blood coming out of his mouth. But that's not the worst part, his clothes are a bit ragged, his eye is bloodshot and his skin is pale and slightly decaying.

"No..." Techno Baron said before crying. "No, no, no, no, no..."

He felt an ocean wave striking him. Like everything that he loved is being dragged away from him. He ran into his Jeep, grabbed the shovel and came back. He stabbed the shovel into the base and began to push down the handle. The crystal tipped over away from him and it landed on it's side. Ammo Baron's head drooped down forward as his arms swayed.

Techno Baron dropped his shovel and ran up to Ammo Baron and grabbed him by the shoulders. He tried to pull but Ammo Baron is stuck. He put his one foot on the crystal as he pulled harder until the body popped off and landed on top of him. Techno Baron pushed the body off him and he stood up.

Examining the body, he saw something in the pocket of the trench coat. He took it out and it is inside a cover. It looked like it can be played on a VCR. Looking back at the body, drops of tears dripped out of his eyes as he closed his eyes.

The next day, Techno Baron and his Techno Grunts, Twitch and Vinegar, Barracuda Joe, the former Ammonian Soldiers who used to be in Ammo Baron's army, Squid Baron, Hypno Baron and several other people in Sequin Land are at Ammo Baron's funeral in the cemetery. In front was a grave that says "R.I.P. Ammo Baron: February 27, 1980 - March 24, 2016".

"Although he was kind of a sleazy jerk, trigger-happy and aggressive and a mechanized militaristic madman, Ammo Baron was also a great military leader." said Joe. "Sure he was a menace, but he was also great with women. He wasn't just a baron, he was the greatest leader in the whole world. He was strong, he was brave and he was loyal as well." Then, tears come pouring out of Joe's eyes. "And I'm gonna miss him so much."

"We're all gonna miss him, Joe." said Vinegar.

"Yeah, we're all gonna miss him very much." Twitch added.

"And I am going to miss him too." Techno Baron said quietly to himself sadly. "I will never forget him."

Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, it was Shantae. Even though she is his and Ammo Baron's enemy, she was concerned.

"Hey, I'm sorry for your loss." she said, sadly. "I know he was my enemy, but he was a great man and a better enemy than Risky Boots."

"Thanks." said Techno Baron. "At least you came."

As everyone else left, Techno Baron stood alone and looked at Ammo Baron's grave.

"Ammo Baron..." he said with tears coming out of his eyes. "If you are still here, I am so sorry I wasn't there for you. I will never forget you and I will spend the rest of my life missing you. Goodbye, Ammo... See you soon."

Then, Techno Baron left the cemetery, crying as he ran off. Unknown to him, a shadowy figure was watching from behind a dead tree.

"There, there, Techno," it whispered sinisterly. "It'll all be over soon." Then, it chuckled eerily and faintly before it vanished.

Later that evening, Techno Baron drove his Jeep back to his house, parked it in the driveway and then entered through the front door. He walked upstairs to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He looked at the photo of himself standing next to Ammo Baron that was taken before his death. Techno Baron changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth and tucked himself to bed.

He is standing in the middle of a black void. There nothing around him. It just feels empty to him. He heard a chuckle and whispers around him.

_"TECHNO BARON..."_

"Huh?" he said, frightened, "Who's there?"

_"I'm coming for you..."_

This made Techno Baron's eyes widen in fear as he says, "W-w-who are you?"

_"You can't hide from me..."_

"Sh-sh-show yourself!" he demanded in fear.

_"You're...doomed... Doomed... DOOMED..."_

Then, a faint, eerie, maniacal laughter was heard, making Techno Baron cover his ears in both fear and agony. Then comes the mocking whispers that terrified him.

He woke up screaming in horror. He breathed heavily as he looked around and notices that nobody's there. Then he realized it was morning and he was in his bedroom.

"It was a dream." he said to himself. "It felt real to me, but it was all just a dream."

As days passed, Techno Baron has been the same nightmare every night. He kept hearing strange and eerie whispers in his sleep that are haunting him in his dreams. It was so much horror and agony to him. It felt like something, or someone was haunting him, out to get him.

At Hypno Baron's Castle, Hypno Baron hears a knock at his door. When he answered it, it was Techno Baron, looking scared and desperate.

"I need your help." said Techno Baron.

"Yes? What is it?" Hypno Baron asked.

"Voices. Whispers. Black void. And, darkness. I don't know. It's the same thing I dreamed every night for a week." Techno Baron shuddered.

"When did you start having it?" Hypno Baron asked again. He is very confused.

"A week ago." Techno Baron sighed, "The night after Ammo Baron's funeral."

"Alright. Where was he?" Hypno Baron questioned.

Techno Baron sighed again. The two went onto his Jeep and drove into the forest where the body was found. There are Barricade tapes everywhere. And what they surround is the red crystal that Ammo Baron's body was found. A mobile crane lifts the crystal off the ground and brings it out of the forest and away into the distance.

"He was impaled at the top." Techno Baron pointed out.

"This crystal looks familiar." Hypno Baron scratched his head.

"What? What is it?" Techno Baron raised his eyebrows.

"This is the Crystal of Corruption." Hypno Baron answered.

Techno Baron suddenly got confused. "The Crystal of Corruption?"

"Yes." Hypno Baron nodded, "Come on. I'll show you."

At Hypno Baron's lab in his castle, Hypno Baron and Techno Baron went inside. Then, the cloaked Cackler baron gets out a book on dark magic. He opens the book and found a page on the Crystal of Corruption.

Hypno Baron shows the page to Techno Baron and said, "The Crystal of Corruption is the most powerful, the most dangerous and more importantly, the most haunted artifact in all of Sequin Land that contains so much dark magic that is more powerful than mine. Whoever touches it becomes cursed into a malevolent state forever, even in death. No magic in the world can break the curse. Do you know what it means?"

This made the squat reptilian baron's eyes widen in shock.

"Ammo Baron..." said Techno Baron. "He's come back...from beyond the grave...to haunt me..."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." Hypno Baron said in concern. "It looks like you are on your own."

Techno Baron becomes sad until he realizes something and said, "Wait a minute, I have an invention that could help me."

Later, at Techno Baron's lair, he finds his invention that can contact ghosts and spirits. It looked like a cute little radio with a speaker attached to it. He calls it his Ghost Box. He is going to use it to contact Ammo Baron's ghost.

He raises the speakers up and says, "Ammo Baron, are you there?"

_"Yes... I am, Techno..."_ a familiar voice replies.

Techno Baron was relieved, yet frightened and concerned.

"Ammo, are you the one haunting me?" he asked again.

_"Of course I'm the one haunting you..."_ Ammo Baron's voice replied.

"Why?" asked Techno Baron.

_"You'll see..." _

Techno Baron becomes more concerned and asks, "Can you materialize? I just wanna know if you can reveal yourself? Can you do that?"

Ammo Baron was heard chuckling evilly before he answered in a sinister tone, _"Gladly..."_

Suddenly, he felt something cold touching his shoulder, making his spine chill. When he turned to his shoulder, he sees a black, red and blue tentacle on their, making him more scared.

_"Guess who..."_ he heard Ammo Baron tell him from behind.

When he turned around, he saw Ammo Baron's ghost, except he looked monstrous, corrupted, deformed and more terrifying than ever; he is clad in a torn red and black version of his coat and helmet, a dark blue version of his shirt, a dark gray belt and blue pants which are reduced to a bloody ghostly tail. He has ghostly light blue skin, skeletal hands with claws stained in blood, a bleeding broken heart on the left side of his chest, black, red and blue tentacles on his back, sharp bloody teeth, blood coming from his neck indicating that there is an unseen bloody scar on there and a magenta eye with the black sclera with blood coming out of his eye. The ghost laughed evilly as Techno Baron screamed at the sight of his dead friend's horrifying state in terror.

"W-w-who are you?" Techno Baron asked.

_"Don't you remember me...Techno Baron?"_ he said, smiling evilly.

Techno Baron recognized him in horror.

"A-Ammo...B-B-Baron...?" he asked, stuttering.

_"That's right, but you can call me "Ammo "."_ he said.

"Doesn't it sound like some computer file?" Techno Baron asked.

_"I am aware of that, but I don't wanna talk about it!"_ Ammo said, frowning.

Techno Baron began to question him. "I have one question for you: Why were you following me around all week?"

_"Well. I'll tell you why."_ Ammo began, _"I saw you at my funeral seven days ago. You were sad and depressed right after I died."_

"Is that why you're doing this?" Techno Baron gasped.

Ammo laughed. _"How about if I can give you less misery. Yes?"_ Then, what came out of him is a loud glitchy roar. It sounded like a computer error noise.

"You know what?" Techno Baron shuddered, "I don't need you anymore!"

Techno Baron rushed out of his lair, jumped into his Jeep and then drove away.

_"They always run..."_ Ammo said before chasing Techno Baron.

Later, after arriving at the cemetery in Sequin Land, Techno Baron parked his Jeep at the cemetery gates, ran out of his Jeep and goes running into the cemetery while Ammo is still chasing him. The short lizard kept running as he passed the tombstones. His heart was pounding, his veins were racing and we was sweating with fear. He felt like he was in a horror movie. He is the helpless victim and Ammo is a combination of the ghost, the monster and the killer.

_"You think you can escape me?"_ Ammo yelled. _"You can run, but you can't hide! When I get my hands on you, you'll be mine!"_ Then, he laughed evilly.

"L-l-leave me alone!" Techno Baron cried as he kept running.

He kept running, trying to escape the evil grotesque spirit until he went inside a mausoleum and ended up in a dead end.

"Oh no!" cried Techno Baron. "A dead end! I'm screwed!"

That is when Ammo comes to Techno Baron from behind, laughing maniacally. Techno Baron turned around to realize in horror that he is cornered by Ammo .

_"It's the end of the line for you, Techno Baron..."_ he said in a sinister tone.

"P-p-please... h-have... m-m-mercy..." Techno Baron whimpered.

_"Well, that's too bad."_ Ammo said. _"I don't do mercy to the living! I have killed and eaten many people who have disappeared into the woods!" This made Techno Baron horrified. Then, Ammo continued, "I tried to do the same to Shantae while getting revenge on her, but she escaped after I attacked her. Now that I have you, it looks like you're gonna die in the cemetery! I wonder what you taste like."_

Shadowy hands shoot out of the ground as Techno Baron backed away. They continued to spread, but he felt his heart being sore and all full of static. He remembered the moment of what he did.

"I touched the Crystal of Corruption."

_"Of course you did."_ Ammo laughed, _"But now, it's time for you to die!"_

"No, I won't!"

Refusing to go without a fight, Techno Baron gets in him and starts hitting Ammo , but Ammo , having the upper hand, attacked him. Techno Baron stood up, despite being badly injured with bruises, sores, cuts and scars. He was bleeding, he had a nosebleed, he was coughing up blood, his tail is broken, his helmet is also broken and has minor dents and a hole in the left revealing one of his eyes which is a black eye, his clothes are slightly tattered, his neck is sore and his hands and legs are aching.

"I will not lose to the dead like you..." Techno Baron said.

Techno Baron was about to pull out his laser rifle but a hand shot out of his chest. It then slipped back in as blood dripped on the grass. He fell onto his knees as Ammo laughed with a sinister grin.

_"Poor Techno,"_ said Ammo . _"It's a shame that you couldn't last long."_

Techno Baron was laying on the ground, bleeding heavily. Then, Ammo grabs Techno Baron by the collar with his tentacles and stared evilly at the wounded Techno Baron as he looked back with full eyes, showing no fear.

"I'm...I'm not...afraid of you. ..anymore...Ammo..." said Techno Baron, weakly.

_"It's okay, Techno,"_ Ammo said before whispering to him, _"Though it's too bad that a head will roll."_

Ammo used his claws to slice to decapitate Techno Baron, slicing his head off and putting him out of his misery. Then, Techno Baron's head falls to the ground.

Ammo poked his finger on the top of the chest and through, cutting a line down to the bottom of his belly. He opened it and took out a heart, before eating it. He took out a liver and ate it too. Next is the lungs, and then the esophagus, his stomach, and finally, his intestines. All the blood dripping down. He released the body and it flopped to the ground like a ragdoll. Blood dripping out of the body and onto the grass. He grinned as he stared down at the body.

A shape came out of the body and materialized to reveal the same Techno Baron with the same injured looks. Eyes closed, laid down, not speaking. Ammo began to shudder as he looked down at what he did to Techno Baron with all the joy vanishing away from him.

_"I'm sorry, Techno Baron. It's all my fault. I didn't mean to do it to you. I didn't even know what I was doing. I hope you forgive me."_

With all the sorrow inside of him, he picked up Techno Baron's spirit and away from the cemetery. The body growing distant from him as he continued to carry to spirit away.

The next day, at Scuttle Town, Shantae was calmly walking in the street, though she is still thinking about the memory of her horrific encounter with Ammo , making her worried. That is why she didn't tell anyone about it or the disappearances of the missing people that were slaughtered by Ammo . She can imagine Ammo hunting down her friends and family, including Bolo, Sky and Rottytops.

"Oh, Bolo, Sky and Rottytops, I wish I could tell you what happened, but I don't wanna risk losing you." Shantae said to herself. "I just wanted to protect you from...him."

Suddenly, the half-genie sees a crowd of people at the cemetery. She became curious about what happened, so she goes into the cemetery to see what's going on. When she got there, she comes to the crowd to see them surrounding something, making her concerned. Suddenly, she overhears them mentioning a dead body of a murder, making her eyes widen. She goes through the crowd to see the dead body of Techno Baron on the ground, bloodied, wounded and headless. The severed head of Techno Baron has a dull expression in his face, making Shantae more scared.

"Techno Baron...?" Shantae said, "What happened to him?"

Then she remembered when she encountered Ammo . She looked at the corpse and imagined Ammo cornering Techno Baron right before he attacked and killed him. Shantae became horrified and ran out of the cemetery.

"Ammo Baron..." Shantae said to herself, "He killed Techno Baron... How could he do this to him? I thought they were friends. Why did he do it?" Then, she sighed sadly. " But I can't tell anyone else about that. I hope the same doesn't happen to anyone else."

Days passed. More missing posters are put up all over Sequin Land. The stars shine above the sky as a 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air police car drives up to the missing poster on the telephone pole and parks next to the sidewalk. A man and a woman wearing uniforms hopped out of the front seat and took a look at the poster.

"Look at that, Sally. Another person missing." The man pointed out.

"Where ever they went or how they disappeared, this must be getting worse every minute." Sally crossed, "We were told that a kid went into the forest but never came back."

"If this is where they went, then we must got there and find them." The man nodded.

They then hopped back into their police car and drove to the forest (where the Crystal of Corruption used to be here) to look for the missing people. When they arrived, they got out, turned on their flashlights and entered the forest.

The owl hooted and the crickets chirped as the detective couple continued their search for the missing people. The lights from their flashlights shined on the trees until it hit something in the distance. It looked like a person kneeling down on the ground.

"Hey, Bill. I think this must be one of the missing people that they're looking for." Sally gasped.

"Okay. Come on, honey. Let's go talk to him." Bill agreed.

As they got closer, they heard him say "Will you marry me?" and a woman gasping and saying "Yes. I do.". Of course, a couple getting married.

The detective couple walked up to the man and the woman. "Excuse me. Are you two of the missing people?" Sally asked.

"What? No. What do you ask? Who are you?" the woman questioned.

"We're the detectives. We are on a search for the missing people who had disappeared in this forest." Bill introduced.

"Now, have you seen the missing people somewhere? Or maybe, some more evidence to where they are?" Sally asked.

A laugh is heard. It sounded faint and psychotic. "I bet this must be the missing person." Bill pointed out. Then, they saw a blood trail. "And this cannot be good. Come on. Let's follow the trail."

The two couples followed the trail of blood. This is almost like straight out of a horror movie. A person is shown in the flashlight's light and is lying on the ground. Not moving or even talking. As they got closer, the person is missing his head and had a large hole on the front of the torso. This made the woman shriek in terror.

"It looks like there's a murder here." Sally gasped, and then saw more dead decapitated bodies up ahead. "A big one."

All the bodies were missing their heads and organs. Who could've done this?! They saw a pirate girl in half horizontally on the ground and her entrails are missing.

The married couple's eyes widened as the detectives studied the dead bodies.

"We should probably get out of here." the man shuddered.

"Alright." the woman nodded.

_"Why bother?"_ asked a voice. _"You will never escape this place."_

This made the married couple frightened as the detectives heard it.

"Who's there?" Bill asked.

"Where are you?" Sally asked.

An evil chuckle was heard as the voice said, _"It's not really important, but I can tell you this. You think a pair of detectives like you can stop me? You're bluffing. Mortals like you are always weak, especially when they vanish without a trace."_

"You're insane!" cried Sally.

"Whoever you are, you won't get away with this!" yelled Bill.

A psychotic laugh was heard as it got closer.

_"Oh, but I can...and so can he..."_

Suddenly, a figure came out of nowhere and attacked the married couple, clawing their bodies. The detective couple became shocked as they watched the creature maul the married couple until it killed them and started drinking their blood and eating their flesh and organs. Then, the figure turned around and revealed himself to be the monstrous, corrupted and deformed ghost of Techno Baron; his skin is pale blue, his helmet is damaged with a hole on the left side, revealing one of his eyes, which are now black with yellow pupils and with black ooze dripping from them, his teeth are are bright orange, his hands are mechanical claws, his tail his mechanical, his coat is dark purple, his vest is purple, his legs are a ghostly black tail, he has a pair of broken handcuffs, he has a collar with a chain attached to it and there is blood on his teeth and claws and blood coming from his mouth and down his neck.

"What is that?!" cried Bill.

"It looks like a grotesque lizard monster!" said Sally.

_"Hello. You can call me "Techno "..."_ he greeted before chuckling evilly.

"Techno Baron?" Bill said. "But you were dead."

_"And so will you two."_ Techno said before tackling the two detectives.

Ammo appears next to Techno , smiling evilly at the detectives.

The two detectives recognize him as Sally said, "Wait a minute. You're..."

Ammo laughed evilly before saying, _"Yes, I'm the ghost of the deceased Ammo Baron, but you may call me Ammo . I see you've met Techno . You know, I was going to hunt you down, but instead, he will do the honors of killing you."_ Then, he turned to Techno and said in a grim tone, _"Kill them."_

Techno lets out a psychotic laugh and was about to claw the detectives until Bill pushes him off them. They get up and aims their guns at Techno .

"We're sorry, Techno Baron, but we we can't let you do this." said Sally.

The detectives put their finger on the trigger and Techno charged directly at them with an open hand. One shot, the detectives missed.

"Come on, honey. We must stop them!" Bill called out.

The reptilian ghost baron dodged the bullets until a cut on Bill's chest from Techno came. Bill put his hand on his chest as blood dripped down his suit.

"Call someone... Call the sheriffs... The police... Everyone..." Bill begged as he coughed out blood.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I will." Sally nodded. And then Bill flopped to the ground and let out his breath.

_"Aww! Too bad your husband is not here to help you."_ Techno laughed.

Sally pulled out her walkie-talkie and put it in front of her mouth. "Hello. This is Detective Sally speaking. I found the missing people in the forest, but they were all murdered! I repeat, they are all dead! The forest is haunted by the spirits of Ammo and Techno Barons! You have to come here and condemn the forest! It's not safe here! I need to get out of here-"

But a metal hand burst through her chest and she dropped her walkie-talkie. She coughed out blood. Techno grinned as he released the hand, letting her drop to the ground. He raises his claws, cuts open the corpses and began to rip out all the organs before eating them.

Ammo came up to him, put his hand on his shoulder and smiled._"Great job, my friend."_

_"Thank you very much."_ Techno nodded, _"What should we do now?"_

Ammo saw the police lights in the distance and then back to Techno . _"How about we find Shantae?"_

_"That would be great."_ Techno agreed.

The two corrupted ghost barons flew away from the bodies and out of the forest while each letting out a laugh as the police arrive to the scene and found the bodies. Because of the horrific murders and the hauntings, the forest has been condemned. And as for Ammo and his ally, Techno , it is unknown when they will come back. No one knows what they're going to do to Shantae, but who knows.


End file.
